Brushes and other implements to clean grill grates, griddles and other similar surfaces are well known. Such implements typically include a handle terminating in a head portion that supports bristles, pads and/or scrapers. A well known type of brush typically used on grills includes a head portion with clusters of wire bristles protruding from holes in the brush head (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,983). After a period of use, the bristles or pads become worn, broken and less effective. When this occurs, the entire brush is discarded and replaced. This results in, among other things, increased use of materials and additional expense.
There are some brushes available that have a removable and replaceable head or bristle assembly. However, many of these brushes do not have removable and replaceable heads that use twisted-in-wire material. Moreover, those brushes that do have twisted-in-wire bristle assemblies that are replaceable, typically have complex hinge type arrangements to secure the brushes which are difficult to clean and are prone to failure (see e.g., U.S. Design Pat. No. D601,345). The hinge is configured to rotate the curved handle with respect to the straight handle to fold the first end of the curved handle against the straight handle for storage or to fold the first end of the curved handle away from the straight handle for cleaning the barbecue grill cooking surface. Others, such as those available from Rösle (rosleusa.com) appear to have complex frame arrangements on the head top removably secure the twisted-in-wire bristles. Moreover, in these brushes, the bristle assembly is made from separate pieces of twisted-in-wire material that is attached to the front and back portion of the head in a bracket structure. As a result, the replacement bristles are difficult to install and brackets make the brush more difficult to clean and use.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved brush having a removable and replaceable bristle assembly, particularly a bristles assembly having, twisted-in-wire bristles that is easy to replace.